


cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Married!AU, Other, reader dies hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa's birthday, and you send him a text.</p><p>[birthday fic for the trash king]</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddles

_You snuggled against his warmth, embracing all it entailed._

_"...Don't hog the blanket, (f/n)-chan!" Tooru complained playfully, making you roll over and flash him a lazy grin._

_"But I'm cold!" you retaliated. Of course, he knew what you really wanted, but he wouldn't give it to you that easily. Not if you knew anything about him._

_"Mmhh."_

_You stretched your arms out, asking silently for a hug. Your (e/c) orbs pleaded adorably._

_"Nope!" your husband declared. "Not today!"_

_A pout formed on your features, but the brunet remained unswayed._

_"It's my birthday, so I can do what I want~"_

Tooru's eyes opened, and he cried.

His phone buzzed from where it lay on the counter, the screen illuminating his dark bedroom.

He could almost feel your phantom presence lying beside him right now.

His hand slammed down on the off button, ignoring the text.

It was the same every year.

_**hbd, tooru!!** _

Automatic.


End file.
